Dangerous Game
by The Mythical Mysterious Author
Summary: What if Rey never escaped Ren? What if Han didn't die? What if Starkiller Base never blew up? Rey is stuck with Ren and decides to stay quiet and not talk. Rey plays a game on her life. Ren, well, he is not so happy. (M for forcefulness, and others)
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Game**

 **Chapter 1: The Beast**

 **Hello my lovelies, here is another story for you, it's very special, I have had this idea for a long time and now I am finally giving it to you. Well it takes place in a world where things didn't happen and so this is what I think the outcome would look like. I hope you enjoy.**

 **O~o~O**

The complex restraining holds Rey upright against an angled platform. She wakes slowly, disoriented, dizzy feeling going through her head. She looks around, seeing that the dark room has no movement or sound she can hear or see. Nothing, just silence and darkness.

She looks around again to take in her surroundings, they are as different as can be imagined from her previous ones. The last thing Rey can remember is the confrontation in the forest on Takodana, the sounds of battle, and sending away BB-8. That, and then the mind invasion, the pain. Her efforts to shut it out and the contemptuous ease with her mental defenses being brushed aside. Even now, there is a lingering ache at the back of her head.

The forest is gone, so is Maz's castle. Gathering up her courage, she asks. "Where am I?"

"Does it really matter so much?"

In Kylo Ren's voice, there is an unexpected gentleness, but not quite sympathy. It is something less than, the hostility he showed when he confronted her in the forest. "You are my guest."

He casually waves in her direction, and in a couple of clicks, the restraints fall away from her arms. She walks to the side and rubs her wrist, never taking her eyes off of him. She doesn't want him to think he can intimidate her any more than he has. Taking quick glances around the room, she confirms that they are alone.

"Where are the others?"

"You mean the traitors, murderers, and thieves you call friends? I could easily tell you they are dead, righteouslykilled in battle. But, I prefer to be honest with you from the beginning." He pauses and breaths out a huff. "You will be relieved to hear that as far as their current status and well-being is concerned- I have no idea."

She stares at him, thinking how calm he is. But deep down, she feels that a wrong word, an unsatisfactory response, might set him off.

"You still want to kill me," he murmurs.

Her true self gets the better of her and she replies tactlessly, despite the danger. "That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask."

She has a moment to ponder his possible reactions and to fear them. But he doesn't do what she expected. Instead, he reaches up, unlatches and removes his mask. She just stares at him in silence.

"Is it true?" he asks. "You're just a scavenger?" Rey doesn't respond and sensing her embarrassment, he changes the subject. "Tell me about the droid."

She swallows. "He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator, internal self-correcting gyroscope propulsion system-"

"I am familiar with general droid technical specifications. What I want, is located in its memory. It's carrying a section of a transgalactic navigational chart. We have the rest, recovered from the archives of the Empire. We need to last piece. Somehow, _you_ , convinced the droid to show it to you. You." He steps closer to Rey. "A simple, solitary, scavenger. How is that?"

Rey looks away. _How does he know that?_

"I know you've seen the map," he repeats. "it's what I need. At the moment, it is all I need." When she maintains her silence, he almost sighs. "You know I can take whatever I want?"

Her muscles tighten. "Then you don't need me to tell you anything."

"True." He steps closer to Rey. "I would have preferred to avoid this. Despite what you may believe, it gives me no pleasure. I will go as easily as possible- but I will take what I need."

She knows that trying to resist him physically will not only be useless, but will likely result in unpleasantness of a kind, she prefers not to imagine. So, she remains motionless and silent.

His hand rises towards her face. Cupping her shin. He hesitates. Something unexpected.

Rey strains to resist the invasion, but he pushes into her, brushing aside her awkward attempts to keep him out. While he investigates her mind, he speaks softly.

"You've been so lonely." He murmurs as he searches for what he needs. "So afraid to leave." A thin smile crosses his face. "At night desperate to sleep, you'd imagine an ocean. I can see it… I can see the island."

Tears are streaming down her face, from the effort she is making to withstand him. Increasingly desperate, she tries to strike out. But just as on Takodana, her body refuses to respond.

"And Han Solo," Ren continues, relentlessly. "He feels like the father you never had. A dead end, that vision. Let it go. I can tell you for a fact, he would have disappointed you."

All the rage and terror inside her comes out as she turns to meet his gaze.

"Get-out-of-my-head."

It only makes him lean in closer, enhancing her feeling of complete helplessness. "Rey- you've seen the map. It's in there. And I am going to take it." He leans in closer, near her ear and whispers. "Don't be afraid. I feel it too."

"I'm not giving you- anything." She snarls back at him.

His response reflects his unconcern. "We'll see."

Narrowing his gaze and his focus, he locks his eyes with her. Rey meets his gaze without trying to look away. It is the rational thing to do. The sane thing to do. Instead, Rey just glares, trying not to flinch, not to blink.

 _Ah_ Kylo thinks to himself. _Something there, of interest._ Not the image of the map, that would take another moment. But definitely something worth investigating. He shifts his perception towards it, seeking to identify, to analyze, to-

The barrier stops him cold. And it is he, Kylo Ren, who blinks. It makes no sense. He pushes, hard, with his mind- and the invasion goes nowhere.

Rey realizes his failure and the fear on Rey's face, disappears, as she discovers herself in _his_ mind. She finds herself inexorably drawn to- to…

"You," she hears herself saying clearly, "you're afraid. That you will never be as strong as- Darth Vader!"

His hand pulls sharply away from her chin, as if her skin has suddenly turned white-hot. Confused, rattled, he stumbles back from her. Her gaze follows him. Rey's eyes are the same, but something else changed- something behind them, in her stare and in her posture.

He moves to leave and, at the last moment, gestures powerfully in her direction. She moves back in front of the platform and the restraints that held her wrists, snap back into place, once again securing her to the inclined platform. Then he puts the mask back on and is gone.

O~o~O

 **So yeah, I know this is just a review of what actually happens in the movie, but with some twists. Well not exactly, I followed along a different path that is similar to the book's version, but that doesn't matter. Next chapter will be out tomorrow, so will Attention, but TOAS (Truth of a Slave) will come out on Saturday. Until then, my lovelies.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Order

**Chapter 2: The Order**

 **Hello my lovelies, let me first say: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. Since I have released Dangerous Game and Attention, I got more lovely people joining in for the fun. Thank you to all of you new readers. When I see that more people favoriting my stories, it inspires me to write more, that's why, this week has crazy amount of content added. Well, enough of my praise, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

 **O~o~O**

In the vast, darkened assembly chamber of Starkiller Base, are only two figures: one tall and uncertain, the other looming and imperious. For all their isolation, they seem to somehow fill the room.

There is as much curiosity in Supreme Leader Snoke's voice, as there is disappointment. "This scavenger- this _girl_ \- resisted you?"

"That's all she is, yes. A scavenger from that inconsequential Jakku. Completely untrained, but strong with the Force. Stronger than she knows." His mask off, Ren replies with what seems to be his usual assurance. No one else would have sensed a difference. Snoke does.

The Supreme Leader's voice is flat. "You have _compassion_ for her."

"No- never. Compassion? For an enemy of the Order?"

"I perceive the problem," Snoke intones. "It isn't her strength that is making you fail. It's _your_ weakness." The rebuke hurts, but Ren doesn't show it.

"What of the droid?"

Smooth and unctuous, the voice of General Hux rings out in the assembly hall before Ren can respond. "Ren believed it was no longer of value to us."

Turning, the quietly livid younger man follows the approach of the increasingly confident officer. "He believed that the girl was all we need. That he could obtain from her everything necessary. As a result, although we cannot be certain, it is likely that the droid has been returned to the hands of the enemy."

O~o~O

 **Takodana**

BB-8, rolling for his life. Two stormtroopers oh his tail. BB tries to go faster but, he bumps into another stormtrooper.

"What do we have here?" the trooper looks down.

BB-8 fearing for the worst, tries to go the other way but, more troopers block his path. BB-8 realizes that there is no escape.

"Now, give us that map." One trooper walks up to the droid.

BB-8 makes a couple of clicks, and then- _BOOM_

The stormtroopers go flying away, and all that is left of the little droid, is a- crater.

O~o~O

"Have we located the main Resistance base?" Snoke says, even though he is visibly angry, his tone remains unchanged.

Hux is clearly gratified to be the bearer of good news. "We were able to track their reconnaissance ship back to the Ileenium system. We are coordinating with our own reconnaissance craft in the area in order to lock down the specific location of their base."

Snoke replies with cold satisfaction. "We do not need it. Prepare the weapon. Destroy their system."

Collected and composed as he is, Hux is not immune to surprises. "The _system_? Supreme Leader, this destruction, to two or possibly three habitable worlds, and the Hosnain worlds, would it not be worthwhile to destroy their base and claim the remainder for the Order? We will have the location of the base within a matter of hours and-"

Snoke cuts him off. "We cannot wait." A officer walks into the chamber and whispers something to Hux, then leaves. "What is it, General?"

"The droid, _blew_ it self-up." Hux looks up to Snoke, fear in his eyes. Ren clearly surprised, but he doesn't show it, nor does Snoke.

"I want the entire Ileenium system blown up." Snoke looks towards Ren. "This girl-"

"I can get the map from the girl, and that will be the end of it. I just need your guidance."

"General, prepare the weapon." Snoke says to Hux.

As Hux is leaving, quickly walking out of the hall, Snoke fixes her eyes on its sole remaining occupant. "If what you say about, this, _girl_ , is true. _Bring her to me_."

O~o~O

 **Resistance Base**

"Leia." Han Solo is trying to get his wife's attention. "Princess!" It seems to work.

With a grunt, she turns to face Solo. "What, can't you see I'm busy?" She takes a seat and Han sits next to her. "We just lost the only map to Luke and the whole base is in chaos." She leans forward and rest her head in her hands.

Han rubs her back in slow moving circles. "I have a really bad feeling. Something bad is going to happen. I think we should leave." He leans down, near his wife's ear, "Somewhere it is safe. Away from this war."

She perks up, and smiles, "I like that idea very much." She gets up and pauses. "I will gather a couple of people who I trust and we'll take them with us. Then we can be far away from here." Solo gives her a crooked smirk and is then off, to prepare the Falcon.

O~o~O

Rey wakes up, still restrained. She looks around, seeing again, Kylo has not come to visit her. Two days now, what could he possibly be doing.

Rey is about to doze off, until the doors swoosh open and Kylo Ren walks in with two stormtroopers behind him. He gestures towards Rey and her restrains fall off. "The Supreme Leader request your presences, and he does not like waiting." The two stormtroopers grab her arms and drag her behind Ren.

They walk for a while until the reach a hallway with a giant throne in the middle. The doors behind them shut close, Rey jumps a little at the sound. Ren smirks underneath his mask at her sudden action, a click and hiss interrupt his train of thought as the projection of his Master comes to life.

"So, this is the, _girl_ , the _scavenger_." Snoke says with a hint of disgust.

Kylo bows before the Supreme Leader, and the two troopers force Rey on her knees, also forcing her head to bow. "I have brought the girl, as was your request, my Master."

Snoke looks over the girl, noticing her tan and her beaten up hands. "Arise, both of you." Kylo rises, and so does Rey. She flinches when she finally sees Snoke, his face is missing a huge chunk of cheek, the scar running down his forehead looked ugly and made him look very menacing. "What is your name, girl?"

Rey remains quiet for a moment, thinking if she should tell this, _monster_ anything. "Rey." She says in a quiet voice.

"What did you say?" He leans down further in his throne, now amused by this girl's stubbornness.

"Rey" She practically yells, "My name is Rey."

"Rey, what?" Snoke presses more.

"Rey of Jakku." Rey holds her head up high.

"Do you know why you are here?" Snoke asks in calm tone.

"Something about a map." She looks away, annoyed, she doesn't want to be here. "I don't know anything else, I just want to go back to Jakku-"

"Silence!" Snoke rises from his throne and Rey goes quiet. "Take her away." He motions to the troopers. They take her away and leave Snoke and Kylo alone. "Do anything it takes to get the map out of her."

"But, she will most likely resist and-"

"Seduce her, make her _give you_ the map." Snoke order seems odd, but Kylo follows orders like a good solider. Kylo bows to his master, then leaves.

O~o~O

 **Sorry that the ending is a little choppy, I have been packing and not working on this story. Well, now Kylo has to seduce Rey to the dark side, and what will happen to Leia and Solo. More in the next chapter, which might come out on Sunday.**


	3. Chapter 3 Seduction

**Chapter 3 Seduction**

 **Hello my lovelies, it's been awhile since I have updated this story, but I finally got over BB-8 death (or did I) this chapter has taken awhile for me to come up with ideas, but I did it. I am now taking questions and suggestions on prompts on Tumblr, for short stories. I'm also working on some art for my stories but that will be awhile until I release them. But, back to the story, the title of the chapter gives you everything you need, so ENJOY**

 **O~o~O**

Rey hasn't seen anyone for 3 days, and all she gets is water, no food. Did she screw up the meeting with Snoke? No, she did what she had to do, she won't tell these monsters anything about anything, even if she doesn't know anything.

Rey is still tied up to that platform, with her hands and feet still restrained. If this is how she will be treated, then she will treat others like this, silent, ignored. Anyways, this is how most of her life was what it was like, well, except that she was free.

The door clicks open, but of course Rey can't see who enters until they walk in front of her. Kylo walks in front of her and she straighten ups, standing up straighter and pulling her shoulders back, trying to make her look bigger. He takes a seat at the bench and removes his helmet with a couple of clicks. He places the helmet down next to him. He just stares at me, never breaking contact.

"What do you want?"

Kylo stands up and waves in her direction and all of her restrains fall away from her. Rey steps down and the second both of her feet are on the ground, she is thrown to the wall and is pinned, by some invisible force. When her back makes contact she gasps, getting thrown all of a sudden, taking her breath away.

"You." Kylo walks closer to Rey, where she is pinned, up against the wall. "I want you to tell me-"

"Where the map is?" Rey cuts him off. He looks down at her and frowns.

"No, you didn't let me finish." He closes all the space and is now pressed up against Rey. "I want you to tell me how you feel." His breath hot on her ear.

"What?" Rey looks up to see his eyes staring back at her and his face, soften.

"Do you feel scared?" He grabs her chin and pulls her head up to look at him better. "Do you feel small?" Kylo slowly creeps his way into her head, ever so softly, so she wouldn't notice the invasion. "Do you feel the pull?" Rey's face scrunches up.

"What pull?" She whispers, sounding breathier.

"The pull. The need. The lust." He pulls on something in her head and then suddenly he can feel her emotions. "Yes. Yes, you do feel the pull, the need." He pauses and whispers in her ear, seductively. "The _lust_."

 **O~o~O**

 **The Falcon**

"Do you have the map BB?" Poe asks the little droid. It makes a couple of clicks and opens a compartment and the final piece to the map to Skywalker is there.

"Good job, buddy." Poe pats the droids head and walks to Leia, who is talking with Finn. "Here is the final piece." He hands the piece to her and she smiles at him.

"Thank you." She hugs Poe, and backs away to give the piece to R2-D2, who pops up his part of the map and then he adds the last piece and the map is complete.

"What about Rey?" Finn asks, he doesn't care that much about the map, but he does care about his new friend. "Will we go back?"

"Finn," Leia puts her hand on his shoulder, and she puts on her momma act. "We will find Luke and then he will help us get Rey back. Don't worry they won't kill her." She hopes they won't kill her.

"Ok. And what of the base?" Finn looks at her.

"I'm afraid the First Order blew up the base, hours after we left." Leia looks down, trying hard not to shed tears. "May the Force be with them, and with Rey. All we can do now, is hope."

 **O~o~O**

 **Starkiller Base**

"Don't deny your feelings, give into them." Rey doesn't know how, but she can feel something different, like she can feel what Kylo can feel. "Give into your feelings and embrace them." Kylo speaks softly now.

"You _monster,_ how do I know this isn't a trap?" She tries to sound serious, but it comes out as a soft question.

"You don't" With that Kylo leans in and kisses Rey, passionately. Rey at first doesn't open up, but after a moment she closes her eyes and gives in, understanding that she has no power over him. She just lets it happen, but she feels something being pulled away from her. She pulls back and pants, taking in as much air as she can, and stopping the weird feeling.

"What was that?" she is still breathing hard, and shocked at his actions.

"A Bond." He takes a step back away from her. "Now I can't lie to you, and you can't lie to me. I told you before, I want to be honest with you."

"What was that feeling, like something was being pulled at?" Rey looks up to Kylo, who is grinning.

"The pull to the Darkness. Your Light craves the Dark, it balances out." He is glad that she is now willingly talking to him. But just as she is pulled to him, he is pulled to her Light.

"Darkness." Rey whispers. She thinks that maybe she could play with him, tempting him, he still wants the map. Well, two can play at this game of tempting, this dangerous game. "Show me more." Rey says as seductively as she can.

"Only, if you agree to move in with me." He tucks some loose hair, behind her ear. "Then I can show you the Darkness you crave and you can show me the Light." He leans in for another kiss, and Rey gives in and lets him kiss her, touch her, caress her. She feels something new in between her les and moans when he bites and sucks on her neck, where she is sensitive. He pulls back and looks her deep in the eye, lust in his eyes. "So, what is your answer."

"Yes, I'll move in with you, but I won't join the Dark." She says firmly. Now she wants him to kiss her again. "Release my hands, please." She wines a little when she says please.

"Maybe later but not now." He grabs her wrists and pulls them above her head, and leans in to kiss her more fiercely, more with need. He takes her lower lip into his mouth and sucks, until she moans. He lets her mouth go and moves down to her neck to suck and kiss her. When she is squirming underneath him he lets go of her and backs away and looks at her blushing face, her eyes squinted and her neck, showing all of the marks, he has made. She is now his.

"Time for us to go."

 **O~o~O**

 **OOOHHHHHHHHH, he seduced her good, but she is going to play along with his game. But soon, she will understand that she has to stay quiet, to stay alive. Also, yeah BB-8 isn't dead sorry, he teleported back to Han, before he left the planet, yeah, I learned that some droids could do that so I was like, hmmm maybe BB-8 can do that too. Yeah, but next chapter Rey will be quieter and less agreeing, but until then my lovelies, come and visit me on Tumblr at Mythical-Mysterious-Author.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The Game**

 **Hello my lovelies, today I bear gifts of more chapters. Now, I have some news, if you read Truth of a Slave and want to know more about the past, well, go check out The Key of Truth, the exciting prequel to it, you can even request whose story you want to read. Wow, I felt like one of those youtubers trying to get people to subscribe, but my new story is pretty good, so, GO CHECK IT OUT! Ok, enough of that, here is the chapter you have been waiting for.**

 **O~o~O**

Rey couldn't believe that she let that, that monster do that to her. He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her, and she wanted more. She wanted more, she wanted Kylo to take her there and then.

Kylo left Rey locked up in his room, specifically his bedroom. She doesn't really have much to do, but at least she is not chained up. But, the door is locked, good thing Kylo has a bathroom in his room.

Kylo is gone for, about the whole day, but always returns back at around 6. He feeds Rey twice a day, always leaves her a cup for water. Even though it has only been two days since Rey has moved in with Kylo, she already feels like a prisoner again.

Rey sleeps on the floor, while Kylo sleeps on the bed. He has offered her to join, but Rey either says no, or she says nothing at all. He offers her to eat with him, to have a big meal, outside of his bedroom, but, Rey is stubborn, and she won't let him seduce her again.

Rey tries not to think about how Kylo kissed her, and how he said that she needed him. Lies, she doesn't need him. She won't fall for him, she will live and survive. She is a survivor.

"You don't want to eat?" Kylo stands in front of the door.

"I don't want to eat with you." Rey bites back at Kylo and turns away from him.

"Fine." Kylo looks away. "Then, you can eat nothing." He just shrugs.

"I've survived weeks with little food before, this is nothing." Rey heads towards the bathroom but stops to think, before heading in.

"Fine be like that!" He yells in frustration. "No food, or water." He shuts the bathroom door and locks it. "You will only have a cup and your beaten rags, you call clothes."

"That's fine with me." Rey walks towards the bed, but he freezes her in mid step. He walks in front of her and grabs her arm.

"I can send you back to that room and leave you to rot." He whispers in Rey's ear. "Or, you can eat with me and be respectful." He caresses her face and see her eyes shut. "I have brought you here. Safe, not chained up. I offer you to dine with me, I even offer you to sleep in my bed. And yet…"

He turns Rey's head, so now she is looking at him. "You still deny the pull. And deny your need." He looks deep into Rey's eyes. "You avoid me, I know you do. Remember, I can take whatever I want."

"You say that and yet." Rey looks at him, with anger in her eyes. "You haven't done anything."

"I am now."

 **O~o~O**

 **Somewhere far away**

"Luke, we need your help." Leia looks up at his twin brother, for the first time in, many years.

"I know." He looks at her with a knowing look. "But, I don't know if I can help you in time."

"Luke, the galaxy is in chaos, Starkiller Base destroyed our base, and many people on it. It is capable of taking out whole systems. You have to help us stop the First Order." Leia pleas with the last Jedi.

"The only way to stop them, is to kill the leaders."

"Yes, I know. And that includes Kylo." Leia looks sadly at Han, knowing that the only way to save the galaxy, is to kill her own son.

"We have come to terms. He is no longer our son, we lost him many years ago to Snoke." Han comes up behind Leia and holds her in care.

"All right then, I can help make a plan, but you will need someone young to get inside." Luke looks at Poe and Finn, chatting to each other, just down the hill.

"Yes, they will help, but I'm afraid that one of them has his mind set on saving someone." Leia looks down at Finn.

"Who is this, someone, he intends to save?" Luke looks at Han.

"Her name is Rey. She was a good piolet, and she knew how to fly. But, Kylo got her before we could reach her. We believe that he has her, or may have killed her." Han says sadly. "I offered her a job with me, but she said that she was waiting for her family."

"We might be able to save her, but it would be a last effort. To save her would be an if. If we had extra time, then maybe we could save her." Luke looks off into the sea.

 **O~o~O**

 **Tada! Rey is starting to play her game, but Kylo has something else in mind. Ohhhh, what will we see next. Well, maybe a little sexy, wink wink. The next chapter, will, hopefully come out, maybe Tuesday, I haven't decided yet. But keep an eye out. Oh and in a short span of minutes, will I be updating Truth of a Slave AND The Key of Truth. Go check them out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 I can Take Whatever I Want**

 **Hello my lovelies, as promised here is the next chapter. This chapter is longer than the last chapter and a lot of stuff happens, also, warning. You have been warned. Enjoy.**

Rey looks at Kylo with anger in her eyes. "You haven't done anything."

"I am now."

Kylo pushes Rey back onto the bed and pins her down. He leans down and kisses her passionately. Rey fights to free herself but soon, the kiss takes effect. Rey feels herself kissing Kylo back and moaning into the kiss. Kylo takes her hands and pulls them above her head, pinning them with one hand. With the other hand, he goes down her body, all the way to her core.

"Do you feel it?" Kylo pulls away, making her whine. He is very proud of himself, he turned her into putty with a simple kiss. "The pull." Kylo undoes her pants and pull them off her legs. "The need." He rips her shirt, making her gasp. "The lust." Rey is now laying underneath him, almost naked. Kylo leaves her in her undergarments, and Rey is squirming, wanting more.

"Yes." Rey pants out her answer, her mind is hazy and all she can think about is how much she wants more.

"Do you want more?" Kylo looks deep into her eyes and sees her lust. Her lust, it makes him smirk and grin. He knows she wants more, but he wants to hear her beg.

"Yes, please Kylo." She can barely speak; her breathing is more intense and she can't stop wiggling. "Please Kylo, I want more."

"Only is you have dinner with me and sleep with me, in my bed." Kylo takes this opportunity to get what he wants.

Rey is taken back; his demands surprise her, but her need is winning over her minds. She will do anything to have more.

"Yes Kylo, I will." Rey almost yells as Kylo's hand goes to her breast. Even though her breast are covered, her body still reacts and makes her wet in between her legs.

"Good," Kylo removes his hands from her and lets her go, "dinner is in five minutes, get ready." With that, Kylo leaves.

Rey is left laying on the bed with almost nothing on, and so confused. Rey still wants more, but he just left her wanting. Rey gets up and runs over to the closet Kylo stocked with fancy dresses. Rey grabs a simple white dress and fixes her hair and gets dressed as fast as she can.

 **O~o~O**

 **The Falcon**

"So, we are all clear on what the plan is?" Luke looks at the two boys and the droid. They both nod, but Finn looks sadly down at the ground.

"Finn," Finn looks up at Luke, "if you can find Rey in the next two weeks, then we will save her." Finn smiles and feels his hope coming back.

"Good luck you guys." Han pats Poe on the shoulder and smiles down at him.

"May the Force be with you." Leia hugs Finn and kisses him on the cheek, then goes to Poe and give him a good luck kiss on the cheek.

With that, the trio go into the stolen TIE fighter and head to Starkiller Base.

"Poe, do you think she is alright?" Finn asks Poe, who is behind him, in the piolet seat.

"Hopefully she is," Poe types in the coordinates to Starkiller Base, "maybe she will give you a kiss for saving her life." Poe turns to give Finn the look. Both of them laugh and Finn wishes that Rey would give him a kiss.

 **O~o~O**

Poe, Finn, and BB-8 arrive at Starkiller safely and begin their plan. Poe becomes a piolet for the First Order and Finn becomes a lieutenant, newly graduate and ready to join the First Order. Finn will be with General Hux, as he was assigned to be with him.

The moment they land they are separated, and BB-8 is painted to look like a BB-9E and to be with Finn. General Hux is waiting for his new lieutenant, and when Finn is introducing himself to Hux, Hux already has a meeting he and Finn must attend to.

"This is a high-profile meeting and you are to sit on the side and take notes." Hux hands Finn a data tablet and then they are off to the meeting.

 **O~o~O**

 **Kylo's chambers**

Kylo and Rey sit down at the table in silence, but Rey's mind is not silent. She keeps reliving the moment in the bedroom and can't get her mind off of it. Kylo, sensing her thoughts, grins and continues to eat. His commlink breaks the silence and forces him to look away forces his eyes off of the beauty in front of him.

It's a message from Hux, asking him where he is. Kylo remembers the meeting he has to attend to. He looks up at Rey and smiles.

"Would you like to join me in my meeting?" He smiles as he takes a sip of his wine.

"That wasn't part of the deal." Rey pouts a little, she thought dinner, then bed. This makes her more frustrated.

"If you come with me, I will give you so much more and we can do it every night." Kylo gets up from his seat and walks over to Rey, holding out his hand out for her.

Rey looks at his hand, then her food. She really wants more and what did he mean when he said 'do it'. Rey thinks for a second, then takes his hand.

 **O~o~O**

"Who are we waiting for?" Finn whispers to the intern next to him.

"It's Kylo Ren." Finn is taken back, he didn't know he would see his target this quickly. "He usually is always late, this is no surprise." The intern goes back to typing on his data tablet.

Kylo Ren enter the room with his helmet and dressed in all black. Finn has to looks twice at who is behind him.

"It's Rey," Finn whispers, "she is alive." He is overcome with joy to see her, but then confusion rolls into his head. "Why is she with Kylo?"

"Late as always." Hux sneers at Kylo, then eyes Rey. "This is a high-profile-"

"She is with me Hux, Supreme Leader approves of her." Kylo pulls a chair for Rey and ushers her to the seat, seating her next to him. "Just get on with the meeting."

Rey dares not look at anyone, and she keeps her head down as she was instructed to do by Kylo. Little did she know that all eyes were on her and leaving men to wonder who she is.

Finn doesn't pay attention to any of the meeting, his focus is on Rey. He worries and wonders; so many questions going through his mind.

The meeting goes by fast and Rey looks to Kylo, with that horrible mask. She leans in close to him, "Can we go now, please." She whispers loud enough for only Kylo to hear.

"After Hux shows me the new lieutenant, then we can go." Kylo gets up and pulls Rey's chair away from the table and helps her up. Kylo walks over to Hux, Rey follows behind him.

"Ren, this is the new lieutenant." Finn rushes to stand, still somewhat in trance. "He will be with us for two weeks and then going to the Dreadlock." Finn bows to Kylo, praying he won't recognize him.

"Have we met before, Lieutenant?" Kylo feels like he knows who this man is.

"I have never had the honor to meet you, until now." Finn puts on his act and speaks a little louder than needed. His voice catches the attention of Rey and makes her peak out from behind Kylo. Rey gasps at the sight of her friend, but then she shuts up quickly.

"Are you ok?" Kylo turns around quickly, hearing her gasps. It even startles Hux and Finn.

"Yes, I'm fine." Rey puts on her smile and keeps quiet. She doesn't know why Finn is here or even how he got here.

"Ren, who is she?" Hux is getting annoyed at being ignored and neglected.

"She is mine." Kylo snarls through his mask and covering her with his giant body. "You don't have to worry about her, and if you touch her." Kylo looms over the General, and Hux can feels his glare. "You will answer to me." Kylo turns away from the pair and takes Rey away, leaving the whole room baffled from Kylo's outburst.

"What was that about?" Finn speaks up, a little tepid about the General.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him like that, ever." Hux is shocked about Kylo, as is everyone in the room.

"Do you think she is his prisoner?" Finn, cautiously asks another question.

"I highly doubt that. He said that the Supreme Leader approved of her." Hux sits back down, "She must be his apprentice then, that would be the only reason why he was protective of her." Hux takes a drink of his whiskey and looks down at Finn's empty data tablet. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, I have never taken notes like this." Finn explains, he doesn't want to lose this so quickly.

"Do better next time." Hux shoves the tablet back to Finn and walks away with his drink.

 **O~o~O**

 **WOW, so much happens. I had to stop because I wanted more to happen in the next chapter which will come out tomorrow! I know I have these really long breaks, and I feel bad for them, I just… life sucks that's why. Personal life takes over my hobbies and my passions, but I'm doing better and my muse has come back. Don't worry and thank you for the support. If you read TOAS, I am taking a small break from that story and I will be back with part three very soon, but it will probably be a short one. Until next time, stay lovely, my lovelies.**


End file.
